Zanessa's Shock
by r5tillforever
Summary: Hsm reunion is coming up and here's my story of the night that lies ahead of them...How will Zanessa react to seeing each other again, or have they been seeing each other already...read to find out! *ZANESSA*


**Ok so, Zanessa is my new obsession...again! I've always loved them, but now more so than ever! :P Anyway when I heard that there was going to be a HSM cast reunion I thought it would be a good idea to write a fanfic about it :) Enjoy :))**

* * *

''Ahhh Nessa, I missed you so much", shouted Ashley as she opened her front door to find her best friend Vanessa standing there.

"Hey, I missed you to", Nessa replied giving her a huge hug and then pulling. "It's been way to long, we've got got so much catching up to do, come on."

Both girls went up to Ashley's room. They were going to a fundraiser tonight for the 'Gimme Mo' Foundation run by their friend and HSM co-star Monique Coleman(Mo). It was going to be a great night as Corbin, Lucas, Kenny, Kaycee and Olesya were all going to be there aswell. Unfortunately Zac couldn't make it due to work, much to all of their disappointment.

It was being held in the same place as the Teen Choice Awards from 2009 and there were going to be hundreds of fans.

Ashley and Nessa sat around doing their nails, hair and gossiping for hours. About 3 hours before it was due to start the girls got up to get dressed and do make-up. Nessa was in Ashley's en-suite when Ashley called in to her.

"Yo, Ness, can I borrow some of your red lipstick? I'm out!".

"Ya sure, it's in my bag somewhere, just root around for it".

"Thanks girl", Ashley replied fishing into the bag.

Vanessa could hear Ashley rummaging through her bag when it suddenly stopped and it went quiet. Really quiet! She went out to see what was up as Ash was never that quiet...EVER!

"Hey Ash, are you o-", Vanessa started. She stopped talking and moving and just stared. Stared at the little white stick that was in Ashleys hand. The little white stick that Vanessa had forgotten was in her bag.

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

"Thanks Girl", I replied.

My lipstick had just ran out and I knew that Nessa had some in her bag. I was poking around the bag looking for it when i came across a funny looking little white stick. I took it out and flipped it over. I couldn't see what I was seeing, and I just immediately froze with the...THING in my hand until Nessa came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Ash, are you o-"...she stopped talking straight away once she saw what was in my hand.

"Sorry Ash, I know I should have told you seems as your'e my best friend and all but I didn't know how to", she explained close to tears. I soon snapped back to realisation and turned to her.

_**Vanessa's P.O.V**_

I walked out of the bathroom to find Ashley standing there holding a pregnancy test that i had forgotten to take out of my bag.

"Sorry Ash, I know I should have told you seems as you're my best friend and all but I didn't know how to", I burst out, coming close to tears. I didn't want her to be disappointed because I didn't tell her, it's just hard to bring up that conversation...and it's always awkward talking about my sex life with anyone. I also didn't want her to be disappointed in me for getting pregnant too young, although she does know i'm not a virgin! She's actually the only person that knows that I lost my virginity at the age of 17 with Zac!

All of a sudden she snapped back to reality and started jumping around in excitement.."Ahhh, Nessa...this is great! I'm going to be an aunty :D Aww i'm so happy for you, I really am."

"Do you really think it's that great?", I asked cautiously?

"Ness, it's better than great...it's AMAZING! And I don't mind that you waited to tell me...I understand it must be hard", she replied, pulling me in for a hug,"Come on, tell me all about it", she said pulling away again. "Wait, no, we have only got a half an hour before we need to leave so we have to get ready now, but your'e telling me on the way there", she demanded/asked as she got up laughing.

We hurried to get ready, applying natural looking make-up but not too much, curling our hair and putting on our dresses. I wore a white strapless dress that came in at the waist and flowed down to about mid-thy. Ash's dress was very similar although it was floor length and yellow. Half an hour later wee were in the limo with no one around and we started our much anticipated conversation.

_**End of P.O.V**_

"So when did you find out?", Ashley asked.

"Only this morning actually, I took three just to be sure and they were all positive." Vanessa answered.

Suddenly Vanessa was bombarded with questions from Ashley, "Who knows? What do you want it to be?How far gone are you?".

"Wowowow Ash slow down", Vanessa laughed, "You're the only one who knows, so far! I would definitely like a girl so that I could spoil her like mad and I'm 4 weeks gone", she explained with a smile.

"Awww yay...I'm totally going to spoil her too! :D So what does Austin think about it?"-Ash

"Ehh Ash you see that's the thing, it's not Aus-"

"Sorry mam, but we're here," the doorman said, opening the door and interrupting their conversation.

"Oh that's completely fine, thank you.", Vanessa said stepping out and pulling Ashley with her.

_**Vanessa's P.O.V**_

As soon as we were out of the limo we were surrounded with screams from the crazed fans that had turned up for the reunion. It's amazing that this many people still love HSM after all these years. The fundraiser went great, the fans were so enthusiastic and it was so great to see all of my HSM friends again. After the ceremony we went to an after party with everyone except the fans...this was what i was looking forward to the most as everyone would be there and we could just talk. After about an hour Ash grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto the little stage. Once we were on the stage and ready, Ashley began. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make", she shouted, quieting down the room. "Ok, well first off, I would like to say, I am having a great time tonight. It's wonderful having most of us together again. I would also like to congratulate Mo on her amazing work with her foundation. Give it up for Mo everyone", Ashley said, pointing to Monique at the end. "Ya, we're proud Mo", I added. The place erupted with people shouting, clapping and whistling. I was turning to walk away but Ashley grabbed my wrist..."And now I have one more announcement to make.." Oh no please no...don't tell me she's going to tell them. I really can't have people knowing...they'll ask questions and then the truth will come out..."I am proud to announce, that my BFF here is carrying a little Vanessa". People immediately began to cheer louder than before. This wasn't going to be good, and it was only getting worse.

"Isn't Austin one lucky guy", Ashley laughed, with people still cheering. I had to tell her now before she went on.

"Ash, I was trying to tell you before, it's not Austin's", I said to her quietly.

"What? I can't hear you",she replied.

"It's not Austin's", I said a little louder this time.

"What V I-"

"It's not Austin's baby", I shouted, a little to loud this time, that it caused everyone to stop talking and cheering. The room was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. This is not good, it's going to make me look really bad. I was supposed to be dating Austin and I was cheating on him with-"Zac, hey look everyone it's Zac", I shouted pointing to the door at the back of the room that had just opened and zac had walked through. Nobody was expecting Zac to be there so know all of the attention was on him and it gave Ash and I a chance to escape. I took Ashley's hand and pulled her behind the stage.

"Jesus Nessa! Why didn't you tell me that earlier", Ash asked.

"I tried Ash but you kept on asking questions and I couldn't get a word in", I explained.

"Fine, so if it isn't Austin's, who's is it then?", she demanded. "Wait so that means that you've been cheating on Austin! How long have you been cheating on him?"

"Two years", I said quietly.

Next thing, I heard a bunch of people gasp and one of the tech guys came backstage to us. "Ehh sorry, but you both forgot to turn off your mic's", he said awkwardly.

"Shit", we both said quickly turning them off. Everyone heard our conversation, this was not good.

"Wait, so that means that you have been cheating on Austin the whole time you've been dating him?", she asked/stated shocked."O Nessa, I really didn't expect that from you"

"I know and I feel terrible about it but, I can't help who I love Ash...you know that".

All of a sudden I couldn't take it anymore and I broke out into tears. Ash immediately pulled me in for a hug. "Shhh Ness, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be so mean, I was just really shocked.",she apologized. After awhile she pulled away. She held my arms and looked me straight in the face.

"Do you mind if I have a sec on my own? I want to call him! I'll tell you after, I promise", I asked.

"Ok...but tell me one thing before I go...does he know?"

"No...I want to tell him before I say anymore"

"Ok, I'll go away and let you call him. Call me if you need me", said Ash.

"Just come back in 20 minutes Ash, thats all I need", I said with a smile.

_**Zac's P.O.V**_

Tonight is Mo's fundraiser. No-one's expecting me but I got some free time and I am right outside now. It's only the after party but it's better than not going at all. I can't wait to see them all. Especially Corbin...I haven't seen him in forever. I walked into the room and it was dead quiet. I could see Ash and Vanessa on the stage and they seemed to be the center of attention. Nest minute V pointed at me,

"Zac, hey look everyone it's Zac", she shouted before running backstage and pulling Ash with her.

People brought their attention from Ash and V to me and started cheering and patting me on the back as I walked towards Corbin, Kenny and the others.

"Heyy guys. It's great to see you all", I said, giving them all a hug. Everyone one else had gone back to their previous conversations as I started talking to Corbin and Kenny.

"So guys, how has the night been so far?"

"Oh it's been good. The fundraiser was a huge success and there were loads of fans! And thats all you really missed", Kenny said.

"Ehhh, Kenny? Did you forget the big thing that just happened?", Corbin said.

"What big thing?", I asked.

"Corbin, she's obviously upset about about, so don't be spreading it", Kenny said, trying to shut Corbin up.

"Guy's, anyone going to tell me? I know it was something about either Ashley or Vanessa so ye may as well tell me", I said just as Ashley came over to us.

"I'll tell you", she said. "Ok the thing is-

(Ringing)

"Oh sorry I should probably take that", I said as my phone began to ring.

_(phone convo)_

_"Zac it's me, I-I need to talk to you. It's really important"_

_"Oh uh ok..where are you?"_

_"Go behind the stage and then out the back door"_

_"Ok, I'll be there in a sec"_

_(end of convo)_

"Hey guys, I just gotta-eh.. make another phone call, be back in a while", I told the group before walking away.

_**End of P.O.V**_

Zac walked away hurriedly.

"That was weird...wonder who it was", Ashley said.

"Mmm probably work, anyway, what happened with Vanessa? Did you ask her who the 'Baby Daddy' is?'', Corbin asked.

"Well she told me some things but not who it is. He doesn't even know yet so she said she was going to call him now and tell him and after that she would tell me! She said to go back in 20 minutes," I explained to them.

"Is it just me or is that really suspicious?", Monique suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Well, when you left Vanessa she said she had to make a phone call, and then all of a sudden Zac get's a phone call."

"Ya, but as we said it was probably just work", Ash debated.

"Work wouldn't call this late", Kenny contributed.

"Ya and plus, he went all nervous when he said he had to go and 'make a phone call'".

"Guys, I'm sure it's not Zac...if it was, I would know! Nessa tells me everything! And I mean everything", Ash said trying to defend her friend.

"I guess you're right, they wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret for- wait how long was she cheating on Austin for?", Mo asked.

"Oh ehh i dunno like a couple weeks...or months...or years", Ash said, getting quieter as she went on.

"Oh, wow, thats a long time", Monique said awkwardly, "Anyway, lets just get on with the party till Zac and Nessa come back."

_**Vanessa's P.O.V**_

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG...I don't know if i can do this. How will he react? Will he be mad, sad, happy? Ugh, why am i worrying so much. Zac loves me and I know that...he'd never react badly. I now had tears streaming down my face. Just as I was about to call him and tell him not to come, the backstage door opened and he was standing there.

_**End of P.O.V**_

They both just stood there staring at each-other. Vanessa was just taking in his beauty. She had always admired him as not only was he the sexiest man alive, he also had the kindest heart a girl could ask for. He was her other half, her missing jigsaw piece, she doesn't know how she lived without him for fifteen years. He closed the door behind him and they ran towards each other. He saw that she had been crying and embraced her in a hug, her tiny little petite frame getting lost in his arms.

"Hey babe, what's wrong? Shh shh don't cry please", he said, wiping away her tears.

(snuffling)"You mean no-one told you when you came in?"

"Well Ash was just about to tell me something but then you rang and I left! So what's up?"

"Well, Ash kinda told everyone something that I didn't want spreading."

"Which was...?", he asked.

"I-I, I'm pregnant Zac, and everyone knows", she said sadly.

Zac suddenly felt more upset, "Oh well I suppose thats good...Austin must be happy", he said sadly.

"Let me finish telling you what happened...Ash said 'Isn't Austin one lucky guy' and then I tried telling her something but she didn't hear me so I said it louder and everyone heard me..."

"What were you trying to tell her V?"

"It's not Austin's", she said extremely quiet while looking at the floor.

"What? V, I can't hear you, speak up."

"It's not Austin's", she stated, clearer this time.

Zac froze...'It's not Austin's' was all that he could hear playing inside of his head. You see the thing is, Zac and Vanessa had never actually broken up they just said they had so that they're relationship would be easier to handle. Vanessa then started dating Austin...making it look serious to the public but it really wasn't anything but a cover up. So when Vanessa told Zac that Ash had announced Vanessa's pregnancy he assumed it was Austin's as he knew that if it was his, Vanessa wouldn't tell people as no-one knows that they were dating still.

He could hear Vanessa repeatedly saying his name trying to get his attention. He looked at her and then snapped back to reality.

"Omg Zac I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I understand if your cross, upset...if you don't want it, really I do understand, I-

Zac crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss was filled with passion and love. It was gentle and sweet, possibly the best kiss vanessa had ever had.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens...I love you so much and I'm going to love our little baby just as much. No matter what, I'll always be there for you", he said smiling down at his beautiful girlfriend in his arms.

Vanessa began to cry tears of joy. "Oh Zac, I love you too, I love you so much that it hurts. I don't know what I would do without you", she said before kissing him again.

"Come on, let's go back to the party", Zac said grabbing her hand.

"But, what are we going to tell them?"

"The truth?! They are going to find out eventually. Come on"

She gripped his hand tighter and they walked back into the party hall. Some of the people that they passed looked at them weirdly, where as others just smiled. They walked up to Corbin, Kenny and the others who all had their backs turned to them.

"Yo guys, we're back",Zac said.

Everyone turned around smiling but when they saw Zac and Vanessa holding hands, they looked baffled.

"Aha, I knew it!", Monique said, pleased with herself.

"Really? What about Austin? V, why didn't you tell me?", Ashed shouted shocked, catching the attention of a few people standing close by.

"Well Ash you see, Zac and I never actually broke up". Vanessa's statement received gasps from everyone listening, which, by now, was at least twenty people.

"Austin?", Ash said.

"Our relationship was getting to hard to handle as it was getting more public so we made up a fake break up story and got me a cover 'boyfriend' so that there wouldn't be so much pressure on us. And I didn't tell anyone at all because and didn't want it to somehow, get around. And, to be honest, I'm glad it's over, because now (looks to Zac) I don't have to hide my feelings any longer".

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww". At this stage everyone was listening.

"It's just like before...", Corbin said with a smile.

"Kiss her", someone shouted from the crowd of people. This got people chanting it, "Kiss her, Kiss her, Kiss her..."

Zac turned to Vanessa and smiled. She smile back rapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her softly on the lips. Everyone began to cheer. The perfect couple, were publicly a couple again.

"I love you V", Zac said, quiet enough that only she could hear.

"I love you too",said Nessa as she leaned his forehead on his and smiled...She couldn't have been happier, and neither could he.

* * *

**The end...finally :) I hope ye enjoyed it! Please review! :D And tell me what i can do try make my stories better for you guys :)**


End file.
